The Abandoned Stories
by niightowl
Summary: Here are a few chapters of stories I started, but never finished. I thought you might be interested to see what they're like, maybe review them! I hope you like them! Includes chappies from my version of Mapleshade's Vengeance, Moonstar's Destiny REVISED, The Mapleshade & Ashfur Show, and Someone That I Used To Know. Updated whenever I have chappies that I don't use anymore.
1. The Mapleshade & Ashfur Show

**I' not sure I'll ever continue this, but it was fun to try this!**

* * *

Mapleshade adjusted the camera lens, then breathed on it, and quickly swiped off the steam that her breath had made. She looked at the lense closer, and smiled with satisfaction. She leaned back, and adjusted the rather over-sized pink glasses that were sliding down her nose as she squinted at the clipboard in her hands. She pulled out a sparkly pen from one of her jeans' pockets, and quickly ticked off a box. Mapleshade smoothed down the front of her light pink shirt, tugged at her scarf, and ran backstage, eyes wide and bootcut jeans swishing.

There was her co-host zonked out on the couch, a bag of chips on his lap, and potato chip crumbs covering everything. Mapleshade calmly willed herself not to scream at the mess, then took a deep breath.

"Ashfur, Ashfur, wake up!" she meowed impatiently. His blue eyes popped open.

"Huh? What?"

"We're about to go live in less than twenty minutes and you ask me WHAT?!" she shrieked, "Go and sweep all those crumbs. ALL OF THEM." Ashfur yawned, stretched, and glanced down at his rumpled sky blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Fine," he grumbled, swiping at his shirt, "Just get off my back." She bit her tongue, and marched onto the stage. Which happened to be in total blackness.

"Tigerstar! Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with these guys?" she whined, "TIGERSTAR!" The startled brown tabby peered out from behind a stage curtain with a headlamp on.

"Uh, yes?"

"What happened to the _lights?"_ He chuckled nervously.

"Well, this is funny, but, uh, we seem to have a fried wire."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I think it's because- you remember that game of darts earlier?"

"Where Snowtuft got his stuck in that wall, and couldn't get it out?" she huffed, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, he seemed to have, uh, gotten it stuck in one of those crucial wires, and- uh-," he shrugged, "Well, long story short, we don't have any lights." Mapleshade slammed her clipboard against her forehead.

"Argh!" she yelled, "Listen! We need lights!" Tigerstar tossed her a heavy thing. She missed it, and it landed on her foot. She danced around. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tigerstar snickered, "This isn't funny! I just got a pedicure! Ow!" She hopped in one place. "Ok, just get me some lights, I don't care if they're Christmas lights or whatnot!" she hissed under her breath. He nodded, then slunk away, tail twitching in amusement. In the darkness, she saw something like a ghost passed her by. She grabbed onto it, and found that she was holding Snowtuft by the shoulder.

"Oh, Snowtuft, go and turn on the cameras. We're on soon!" The small white cat nodded, and turned and ran. Mapleshade smiled grimly, then tripped over a pair of paws. "Aye! Hey!" She turned and thought that she could make out the figure of Ashfur. She grabbed a glass of water, and poured it on his head. He yelped.

"Ok! I'm up!"

"Get READY! We're on in a few minutes." He grabbed his backpack, and scurried into his "dressing room." He came out a few minutes later, sporting a light green shirt and dark jeans. They were not wet, but still just as rumpled as his last set of clothes. He struck a pose.

"How's this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Now just get your bu-" Tigerstar tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, you're on in a few seconds, though!" She swallowed, then grabbed Ashfur's furry, gray wrist.

"Hey!"

"Just get on here!" She quickly surveyed the chairs on the stage that Tigerstar had set out for them. Ashfur took one, and sighed.

"Just how long is this thing? I have other things to do."

"Shut up," she hissed under her breath. She took the other chair, and sat back, enjoying the plushy-ness of the red velvet covering the chair. Snowtuft stuck out his hand. He was counting down.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

 _Zero!_

Mapleshade smiled into the camera.

"Hello, viewers! I'm Mapleshade, your host for today of 'The Warriors Channel!' And this-" she gestured to Ashfur, "Is my co-host, Ashfur!" He threw up two fingers in salute.

"'Sup?" She cleared her throat.

"Well, now today, our topic will be-" she paused and squinted at the paper, "'Sad life stories.' Huh. I don't remember choosing these topics. Well, uhm, so today we have two guests, Breezepelt and-" she looked at the paper again, "Tigerstar?!" She glared at the room near the spotlights, where a dark figure shrugged. She pulled out an eraser and erased a pencil smudge that covered the other name on the list. Mapleshade squinted at it, then looked up. "Ahem, I mean, our second guest is Bluestar. Please welcome them!" Snowtuft turned the camera to stage left, where the two cats were waving and smiling.

Antpelt, a stage hand, quickly dragged out two more chairs while the camera was focused on the two visitors. Bluestar waved a hand with a gold bangle, which complemented her blue dress nicely. Breezepelt nearly bounced across the stage. Something very hard to do when you are wearing corduroys and a green polo shirt. They sat down, and Breezepelt waved to the camera.

"Hi, mom!" he chirped.

"Er, yes," Mapleshade sputtered, "Now, you two cats are very, very busy. Let's make this short, shall we? Bluestar, we'll start with you. What makes your story so sad?"

Bluestar closed her eyes in thought. "Well, it was really hard to lose my mom. After all, my dad didn't really count because he sorta ignored Snowfur and I. Well, then my sister died on the side of a road. Awful way to go. Just awful." She wiped at her eyes with a paw, voice starting to crack, "Then, it was being mates with Oakheart. It was only just one night, I swear! And then, Mosskit died. A-and then Oakheart, and Stonefur." She was sobbing, and Mapleshade pat her on the back.

"It's ok, Bluestar..." She offered her a clean (pink) handkerchief, which Bluestar accepted. She looked at the black tom opposite her. "Sooo, Breezepelt, what about your story?"

"Well," he started, "Mine isn't so depressing, but I just gotta say, my life sucked. So first, my dad was mates with Leafpool, but because he didn't want the Clans to think that, he was "mates" with my mother, got her pregnant with me (which turned out to be the best decision he ever made), but then he grew apart from her and me, and loved his ThunderClan half-kits more than me. HIS ONLY LEGITIMATE CHILD. I mean, come on, that sucks! Then, when I was doing my duty as a WindClan warrior, and trying to vanquish Lionblaze, my father came and defended him! I drifted apart even farther from him then." He shrugged, "And I've always envied those ThunderClan kits of his. He gave them more attention in a Gathering span more than he gave me in my entire life." Ashfur raised his hand.

"Yes, Ashfur?" Mapleshade sighed.

"What about MY life?!" he demanded, "It was pretty sad! So my mom died because some GENIUS-" he glared over at Tigerstar, "-Decided he wanted to take over ThunderClan! I never knew my dad, and my two siblings died! I had a little flicker of hope when my crush, little Squirrelflight, started dating me. Then-" he put a hand over his heart, "-The girl of my DREAMS dumps me for the son of the guy who killed my mom! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? Oh yeah, then little Holly-brat comes and kills me because I know Squirrelflight's little dirty secret, then realises that killing me was a mistake, and she told all the Clans anyways! And now, people are telling me I'm over-dramatic!" He leaned in closer to the camera, and glared into it, "Well, I tell you, I'm NOT being over-dramatic. It still hurts. So there." He crossed his arms, and slouched back in his chair, ears flicking.

"Well, I have it worse than you all!" she moaned, "First, no one wanted to be my mate, and everyone was fawning over little Frecklewish. Then, I see some light in the distance, at the end of the tunnel, one cat really seemed to love me." She sat back and sighed, "Well, it seemed that the light at the end of the tunnel was really a train, because that's what my life turned out to be, a train wreck. My 'mate' really just used me, got me pregnant, and left me to handle everything by myself. Oh, and did I mention that he was a RiverClan cat? Yeah. Handsome tom. Beautiful eyes. Then, when ThunderClan threw me out for having the most ADORABLE little half-Clan kits, I went to RiverClan, but lost my three little precious kits all because of a STUPID RIVERCLAN TOM." She bristled, eyes gleaming, "And I've made sure they suffered ever since."

"Oh yeah? Well, your story is just a cozy tale compared to mine!" Breezepelt started.

"No! Mine's sadder!" Mapleshade shot back.

"Mine is!" Ashfur interjected.

"MINE IS!" Mapleshade yelled.

"My story rules over all of yours'!" Bluestar hissed.

"Mi-" Breezepelt started, before he was cut off by Ashfur.

Snowtuft hastily leaned into the camera, and gave a small wave.

"This has been 'The Warrior Channel!' Tune in next time, for, for- uh... Goodbye!"

* * *

 **I honestly don't know if I'll keep on doing this. It's just a test run. So, you like? Maybe if I get a couple of reviews, (or inspiration) I'll write some more! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Mapleshade's Choice Chappie 1

**So here it is. A chapter of an old story that I never forgot, but got uninspired in. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, and the rain was pouring down over the ThunderClan camp. Lightning flashed and cracked, illuminating the forest in an odd way, and turning the regular shadows into dark creatures of the night. All was silent in the main part of the camp, and no cat had dared to venture outside unless in some emergency or an urgent need to go to the Dirtplace. In the Warriors', Apprentices', and Elders' dens, all was very still, except for the occasional snores or loud breathing. But now and then, a cry of pain came from the nursery

Inside the nursery, two figures were huddled over one queen who was lying on her side. It was Frostflight and Oatspeckle who were trying to help Leaflight with her first kitting. They tried to quiet her down, but the tortoiseshell kept on wailing or crying out in pain.

"Push, Leaflight, push!" Oatspeckle, the medicine cat, encouraged, "Almost there!"

The queen moaned in low tones, then shrieked and yowled in pain as another contraction gripped her body. A kit slid out from beneath her tail. She groaned loudly.

"It's ok, Leaflight! You're only giving birth, not dying!" Oatspeckle huffed. The golden she-cat was trying to keep down the noise, or else the other cats would probably complain to her the next day.

"Easy- for- you- to- say," Leaflight panted, "You're- not- giving- birth!" She yowled again, quieter than before. Oatspeckle flicked her tail at the sight of the kit. She bent down and nipped the sac surrounding it, took it out, then started ruffling its black fur with her tongue. It started wailing as it crawled over to Leaflight's belly, then was suddenly quiet as it started suckling.

"It's a tom!" Another kit came. "And another!" She sniffed him and lapped at his fur the wrong way. She left the task of licking the second kit to Frostflight and ran her paw over Leaflight's belly. "There's only one more left! Keep pushing!" she meowed over Leaflight's quieting yaps of pain. Oatspeckle tried to help it out, but it didn't seem to want to come out. "I think," she mewed quietly, "I think it might be... Stuck." Leaflight looked panicked, her eyes darting around as she struggled to push the kit out.

"Stuck?!"

"Yes. Stuck. I don't know what to do..." Oatspeckle tried to reposition the kit, and give her herbs, but to no hope. She tried to massage the queen's belly to glide the kit out to try to save the queen and her kit. But to her dismay, blood started pooling slowly at Leaflight's feet. Leaflight stared at her blood-covered legs in confusion, as if she was in shock. She looked dazed.

"I know what we need to do!" A ginger head bobbed in the entrance of the nursery.

"What?"

"It's our only hope to save her... She's too far gone-" the ginger she-cat murmured, "Look at her." The queen was eerily still, jerking from time to time, but her breathing was getting shallower. "She's losing too much blood."

"Then tell me what we should do, Sunsky!" The she-cat looked Oatspeckle in the eye and took a deep breath.

"We need to take her to the Cutter."

"The Cutter?! Are you MAD?"

"I used to live with them, you know! And their medicine is much, much stronger than ours." Oatspeckle sighed.

"Oakstar?" He had a worried look on his face as he watched the weakening queen.

"No, Oatspeckle. Work harder. Surely there's something you can do!"

"I can't!" the golden she-cat snapped, "I've tried everything! It isn't working!"

"Then try harder!"

Leaflight let out a moan, long and deep, and full of suffering. Then, she slipped into unconsciousness. The two fighting cats looked at her in horror. Sunsky shouldered past them and grabbed Leaflight by the scruff. Then, she dragged her out of the nursery.

"What are you doing?!" Oatspeckle yowled.

"Saving my sister!" Sunsky snarled back. She turned and ran out of the entrance. Oatspeckle and Oakstar went after her.

"Stop!" Oakstar snapped, "You're going to kill her!"

Sunsky tried to avoid a muddy puddle and dodged branches. She was faintly aware of the fact that Oakstar and Oatspeckle were after her, and that she was leaving a trail of blood. Her sister's blood. She ran through the forest, going through the bracken and undergrowth, her own pelt cut and bleeding in countless places. But her mind was focused on one thing. Saving her sister. She sighed with relief and almost stopped when she saw that she had reached the outskirts of Twolegplace. She followed her nose and her sight-memory to the place that she once called home.

She got up at one of the brick dens and scratched at the back door. They hated that, but there was no response. Sunsky started yowling and wailing in distress, and a light was quickly flipped on, and the sound of feet pounding urgently down the stairs was heard in a moment. Sunsky shivered as the rain poured down on her pelt, and waited for the door to open. She looked up as the Twoleg opened the door, then Sunsky almost howled with relief. It was her old Twoleg! The female Twoleg gasped in surprise and uttered only two words that Sunsky understood.

"Rose! Clarabelle!" she exclaimed, along with other words Sunsky couldn't understand. The Twoleg let them inside. Sunsky sighed as she absorbed the warmth of the den. The Twoleg picked up Leaflight, and went up the things that Twolegs called "stairs."

A younger female, young, but not a kit in Twoleg's terms, came down with a soft white pelt and quietly started rubbing Sunsky with it, drying her off. She gave Sunsky a pat, then went and filled some shiny dishes with what looked like brown pebbles. She went up the stairs, and a door closed quietly. Sunsky curled up on the soft white pelt and fell asleep.

* * *

Sunsky woke up with Leaflight sleeping next to her, with the one kit. They were sleeping on the white pelt, and the orange kit, it was a she-kit, was curled up at Leaflight's belly, sleeping peacefully. She prodded Leaflight with a paw.

"Leaflight. We have to leave." Leaflight groaned, then got up. It was still dark and raining. They walked over to the door, and went out through a tiny one inside that, the perfect size just for them, and they slipped out into the night.

The orange and white kit whimpered, swinging in Sunsky's powerful jaws. They ran back through to the camp, but had to stop several times in order for Leaflight to catch her breath briefly, then started running again. They reached the camp, just as drenched as when they had reached the Twoleg dens. Oakstar and Oatspeckle nodded.

Leaflight headed into the nursery, then collapsed around her kits, licking them to get them dry from the rain that leaked through the top of the nursery. Sunsky started lapping Leaflight's fur, to dry it, then started licking the orange and white she-kit.

"What will they be named?" She nosed the first-born tom. "What's his name?" She looked wistfully at his raven-black pelt, and tiny little white paws.

"Crowkit," Leaflight muttered.

Sunsky nuzzled the other tom kit, the brown one.

"And this one?" Leaflight thought for a moment.

"Darkkit."

Sunsky looked at the tiniest one, the orange little she-kit. She looked shyly at the litter. She gestured with her tail to the she-cat.

"What's her name?" Leaflight thought for a moment. Her eyes rolled over the nursery, and came to rest on a tree outside. She murmured something. "What was that?" Sunsky asked.

"Her name is Maplekit," Leaflight rasped.


	3. Mapleshade's Choice Chappie 2

Yes, I KNOW there's a "Mapleshade's Vengeance" out there already! That's what inspired me to make this!

Maplekit batted curiously at a fallen, dead leaf. She liked the crunching sounds it made, and swiped at it again, crushing it with one blow of her tiny paw. A dark shadow suddenly loomed over her, blocking out the light of the sun like an ominous cloud. She looked up, scared. Echopaw was looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" he meowed casually. Maplekit's heart thumped. She looked into his doe-brown eyes.

"N-nothing," she mewed nervously. He grunted, and looked around, tail twitching nervously.

"Echopaw!" Thrushtalon called. Echopaw bounded over to his mentor, and they disappeared out of the camp entrance with Deerdapple and Seedpelt. Maplekit sighed as she watched him disappear into the bracken. Then, a small kit pounced on her.

* * *

 **And that's it. If I ever decide to continue this, these will get off here and go onto a story somewhere.**


	4. Moonstar's Destiny Revised! Chappie 1

**I re-wrote a bit of "Moonstar's Destiny." I hope you like it!**

* * *

Two cats looked down from StarClan to the four Clans, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and, of course ThunderClan. One cat, Cloudfrost, nudged the other.

"Look at that kit, right over there." The other, Stormflight, wrinkled her nose.

"Where? And which one? There's lots of kits in the Clans, with it being greenleaf and all that." Cloudfrost growled, and cuffed her ears gently. He pointed to the ThunderClan nursery.

"THAT kit! The grey one with blue eyes," he muttered. Stormflight squinted her eyes. Then she frowned.

"That kit? Echoleap's kit? What's so special about her?" He glared at her.

"THAT KIT happens to be my daughter's daughter, thank you very much! And she has a name. Moonkit."

"Moonkit? And what's her sibling's name? It's a tom right?" Cloudfrost nodded.

"His name is Cedarkit, because of his brownish fur."

"Huh. Interesting." Stormflight paused, and there was a long silence, suddenly, she piped up again, "Isn't Moonkit supposed to become leader one day?" Cloudfrost nodded again.

"She has a good heart," he grunted, "But she might not be the best choice. Cedarkit is aggressive. He might be a better choice-"

"Isn't Moonkit the cat in the prophecy?"

"Maybe. But Spottedstar has to die, and so does her deputy, Thrushtail."

"But I have another prophecy, they will both die-"

"Of course they will die! All cats live and die! Dying is a natural part of life!" Stormflight rolled her eyes.

"Moonkit will become Moonstar. In time."

"Yes," Cloudfrost echoed, "In time."

* * *

 **You like? I pulled this out from about thirty or so words. It was fun to challenge myself to do it! So maybe review? Goodbye!**


	5. Moonstar's Destiny Revised! Chappie 2

**Many moons later...**

Moonkit scrambled out of the nursery, she was excited, she would be made an apprentice! She saw a cluster of cats wailing in the middle of the camp. Curious, she walked over.

"What's wrong?" she asked Branchpaw, an older apprentice.

"Spottedstar was killed! She was on patrol this morning with us, and a RiverClan group attacked us! We escaped within a whisker of our lives, but Spottedstar was killed by Rainleap." She hissed between her teeth. "If I ever get my paws on that RiverClan tom, I'll- I'll-!"

"ThunderClan!" a strong voice yowled. Moonkit recognized it as Thrushtail, the new soon-to-be-leader of ThunderClan. "This is a tragic time for our Clan, but I am sure we will make the best of it." His brown eyes sparkled with determination, "Tonight, after the ceremonies, I will go to the Moonstone and receive my nine lives from StarClan." He padded to the High Rock confidently, then jumped on it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock!"

All cats seemed to have melted from the shadows, and Moonkit noticed proudly that her mother, Echoleap, and father, Lightstripe, came, eyes shining and chests puffed. Cedarkit walked up next to her, and looked up to the dark tan cat on the rock that was high above them.

"Cedarkit! Moonkit! Step forward." They did so, and Moonkit was aware of all eyes staring at her and tried very hard not to lick her chest fur. "Cedarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Mistysky. I hope Mistysky will pass down all she knows on to you." He turned to the warrior. "Mistysky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sparrowheart, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and faithful. You will be the mentor of Cedarpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

He bowed his head, and nodded as Cedarpaw touched noses with Mistysky and turned back to gaze at Moonkit. "Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Falconflight. I hope Falconflight will pass down all he knows on to you." He gazed at Falconflight, who was his brother. "Falconflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Goldenpelt, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and faithful. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Moonpaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Cedarpaw! Moonpaw! Cedarpaw! Moonpaw!"

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Branchpaw became Branchstep, and another apprentice, Treepaw, became Treespots.

She laid down in her new nest that night, excited, thinking that she would never fall asleep. But before she knew it, morning had come.


	6. Moonstar's Destiny Revised! Chappie 3

**Ten moons later...**

Moonpaw had received her warrior name, Moonfern, and had become a popular asset of the Clan. She was liked by everybody, while her brother, the former Cedarpaw, now Cedarfrost, was in the shadows of her popularity. He hated it, and being rejected by everybody, and being snubbed by his sister, who quickly left him behind for all her popularity and "friends."

Thrushstar leaped onto the High Rock, and Moonfern yawned and stretched lazily. She had seen many battles lately, and Thrushstar was eager to gain more territory for the Clan. Consequently, he had already lost lives, and rumor had it that Branchstep had a permanent cough. So who was going to be leader of the Clan when they both died? No one knew.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock!" In a moment, many cats had flocked around the stone, and two eager kits tumbled out of the nursery. "Grasskit, Skykit. Come forward." They stepped out, and Thrushstar regarded them with a hungry look that glinted in his dark eyes. "Grasskit, Skykit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Grasspaw and Skypaw. Grasspaw, your mentor will be Cedarfrost, and Skypaw, your mentor will be Moonfern. I hope they will pass on all they know to you." Moonfern waited for the rest of the ceremonial words, but he bowed his head, "Grasspaw! Skypaw!"

"Grasspaw! Skypaw! Grasspaw! Skypaw!"

Moonfern felt uncomfortable, but went and touched noses with her apprentice. Something sinister was happening, sinister indeed.

* * *

 **Seven moons later...**

Moonfern woke up from her dreams. Grasspaw had died recently, but Skypaw had become a warrior, Skycloud. She smiled. A warrior. And now, Moonfern was a deputy. Poor Branchstep had died of redcough a few sunrises ago, and Moonfern was a popular choice. She shuddered as she thought of Cedarfrost. His apprentice had been attacked and his body thrown into a stream. So if the cuts weren't enough to kill him, he would have drowned, anyway. And now, with the weather, Thrushstar was dying. He was on his last life, and Moonfern would probably become the leader before four more sunrises.

A shrill call came from the leader's den, then fell silent. An ominous silence blanketed the camp. Meadowflower, the medicine cat, came out of the leader's den shaking her head. Almost every cat knew what had happened. From the oldest elder, to the youngest apprentice. Thrushstar was dead. Treespots stirred next to her.

"What happened?" he mumbled. Then he turned over and fell asleep again, on his back, with paws in the air and belly fur sticking up. Moonfern felt her heart do a funny flop, then giggled. She blinked in the darkness. It was barely moonrise. She wiggled out of the den.

"Meadowflower?" the medicine she-cat looked at her with dark eyes.

"It is an omen. Thrushstar was never meant to be leader, he lost his lives so quickly, and many were killed. Moonfern, you are the new leader. Use your position of power wisely." Meadowflower jumped onto the High Rock. "Cats of the Clan!" she yowled. Cats flooded out, they knew that only something important could happen this late. "Thrushstar is dead, and we will be traveling tonight to the Moonstone." She bowed her head, "You must sit vigil for him." She and Moonfern had to make the journey to the Highstones, and then, they found the tunnel.

"Step inside," Meadowflower commanded, and Moonfern stepped inside. The dark walls closed in on her, and she came through to the sparkling Moonstone. She touched it with her nose, and fell asleep. She woke up in StarClan and saw Spottedstar!


	7. Moonstar's Destiny Revised! Chappie 4

"Spottedstar! You're dead, but now you're alive!" The spotted she-cat shook her head sadly.

"I wish I was alive, so I could see a sunrise one... last... time-" her voice quivered. Then she cleared her throat. "But enough of that. I am in StarClan, and you are here to become a leader, and I am proud. We will give you your lives." Moonfern looked around.

"But where are the other cats? Aren't there supposed to be more?" Moonfern asked. Spottedstar nodded and flicked her tail, then eight cats walked out of the shadows, and more came around. Hundreds of cats who had walked in her pawsteps. She felt excited. Then she noticed they all looked a little sad.

"Why are you so sad?" Moonfern inquired.

"Pinebird has faded away into oblivion-" one cat started.

"-But we will start the ceremony!" Thrushstar interrupted. The eight cats walked in a circle around her. Echoleap stepped forward.

"Oh my kit," she murmured, "I've been watching you all these moons, saddened by our parting." She bowed her head. "With this life, I give you selflessness. Use it to put others before yourself, and to never put yourself over any other cat. Though you are leader, you are a warrior." She touched her nose to Moonfern's forehead. An electric pain rushed through her, and filled her every bone. She shook. Then, Echoleap stepped back, and Cloudfrost padded forward.

"Daughter of my daughter, how good it is to see you now," his green eyes sparkled with pride, "You are leader, just as the prophecy foretold." Moonfern looked down, concealing a selfish grin. A prophecy! For her? How exciting! "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to stick to your Clan when times are tough. Don't abandon your mate, and forever love all Clanmates like your own kits." He bowed his head, and touched his nose to her head. A blinding pain raced through her bones, and settled in her chest. She felt as if the world would be on fire, but she could still save her Can.

"Moonstar! Moonstar! Moonstar!" they yowled. She was excited... she was Moonstar now!


	8. Moonstar's Destiny Revised! Chappie 5

Moonstar woke up, and looked at Meadowflower, who was waiting at the entrance.

"Let's go. You have to go back to camp, remember?" Moonstar nodded. Then she bounced along the tunnel, with Meadowflower's step echoing behind her heavily. They reached the camp, and many eager faces greeted her. She basked in the warm glow of everycat's appreciation and love. Except for one. Her eyes flew open, and she saw her brother looking at her darkly. She scowled back. Then, Treespots came padding in the camp with his apprentice, Hawkpaw. He spotted her, then came over. He motioned with his head, and Hawkpaw retreated into the Apprentice's Den, eyes glaring at Moonstar.

"Hello, Moonstar," he purred. Moonstar's heart felt like it would break open, and the whole world would know of her fondness for Treespots. Ok, her LOVE for him. "I, uh, I mean, urm. Can we be alone?" She nodded excitedly. They walked through the wood, and came to a clearing. Then Treespots and Moonstar walked into the middle. Moonstar sat down, and Treespots circled around her. hi

"Treespots, I-"

"No, if I can please go first. Moonstar, I've noticed you since you were a kit. You were always special, and beautiful, but I just pushed you away. But now, NOW I-"

"Please, Treespots, get to the point!" Moonstar cried, tail thumping excitedly against the ground.

He sighed. "Moonstar, will you be my mate?"

"Yes!" she squealed, "Oh, Treespots, I-" He put his chin on her forehead.

"Shhh," he murmured, "Don't speak." They stayed there for a while, then Moonstar snapped back to reality, and butted his head off.

"I have a Clan to lead. We can't do this all day! They can't run themselves..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." They walked back in indignant silence. Moonstar stalked off to her den, while Treespots went on the evening patrol. Hissing broke out in the camp, and jerked Moonstar from her dozing. She opened her eyes and glared at Leafcloud and Leopardheart fighting.

"What's this about?" she demanded, and the two brothers looked guilty.

"Er, uh. Nothing..." Leafcloud started.

"It's merely that we both want to be deputy!" Leopardheart spat. Moonstar rolled her eyes.

"None of you is going to be a deputy!" she hissed, "Not with the way you're fighting!"


	9. Ashfur's Love Triangle in a Nutshell

Ashfur and Squirrelflight were a very close couple, even on the verge of the altar, some said. Then, Ashfur was furious when he found out that Squirrelflight was cheating on him with a guy named Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight really like them both, but couldn't make up her mind about one or the other, until Squirrelflight's sister, Leafpool, told her that the stars meant for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to be together. So, Squirrelflight completely dumped Ashfur for Brambleclaw, and then they got married.

Ashfur watched with a broken heart and a fierce temper as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight grew up together and had kids, and were even on the brink of divorce. One day, he found out that Squirrelflight's kids were really Leafpool's, who was not allowed by their Clan to have kids. It is never really said what he would have done with this, but before we could find out, one of Leafpool's brats, Hollyleaf, murdered Ashfur before he could tell anyone because she was so paranoid that everyone would hate her because her mother wasn't allowed to have her and her siblings. (This turned out to be a waste because Hollyleaf herself later told everyone her mother's secret.)

My ship version would totally be replacing Ashfur's name with Brambleclaw, and vice-versa :3

* * *

 **Okay, I did this for a school assignment, actually, and thought that this would be interesting. I hope you like it!**


	10. The Last Chapter of BotS

**If you're curious as to how far I came before stopping "The Uprising" (its Scratch name. Remember that, Frostypearl, Pantherpaw, and Starrysong?), well wonder no longer! Here is how far I came before stopping it.**

* * *

Starpaw was hastily trotting back to the camp. Her keen ears picked up on every minute sound that echoed through the pouring rain. Were those leaves crunching under pawsteps? Or maybe the faint breath of a hostile cat? She shivered as she hurried through the shadowed places, but tried to avoid them as much as she could. A branch cracked, and she jumped, thinking that it could have been hostile jaws or- Starpaw looked at her feet, and chuckled uneasily, looking at the branch she had stepped on. She scented a cat, a ForestClan cat. Starpaw took a step forward, gagged, then dropped the bundle of leaves in her mouth. She tried to puff up her fur to look more fearsome, but the rain just beat it back to her skin again.

"Wh-who's there?" she mewed nervously. The cat came closer and closer, then walked out of the undergrowth. Starpaw jumped back, then bowed her head. "Sand!" she chirped, "What a surprise!"

"Yes," Sand quipped dryly, "Especially since you're on ForestClan territory."

"Oh, I-I didn't know."

"Now you should kindly leave." Starpaw bowed her head again, and thought that Sand looked very-

"You're expecting!" she cried.

"Shhh!" Sand hissed, "I don't want them to know!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to treat me like I'm special."

Starpaw nodded, then lowered her voice, "Who's the father?" she whispered. Sand flushed a bit.

"Oh, it's-" she looked behind her, "Flame."

"Flame?" Starpaw frowned, "But, but I thought-"

"He only behaves that way to outsiders. He's very-" Sand looked away, "-Loving." She turned to go. "He'll be a good father... IF he lives."

"Ooohh! Wait, what do you mean, IF he lives?!"

"That's no business of yours!" Sand hissed, her blue eyes gleaming with an angry light. Starpaw backed off, intimidated.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I- That is-" Sand shook her head, then leaped into the undergrowth. Starpaw was staring at where she had last seen the tan cat, and was lost in thought. Suddenly, she was aware of somecat calling her name.

"Starpaw! Have the trees swallowed you up? Come!" Starpaw sighed, then picked up her bundle of herbs, and trotted to her mentor. Mistflower's tail twitched. "Finally! I trust you brought the catleaf?" Starpaw nodded. "Good, then. We should go back to the camp. It's getting dangerous out here." Mistflower was going to leave, but stopped, and gave Starpaw a quick sniff. "You've been talking with another cat, from another Clan. What were you saying?" She started padding along the trail, and Starpaw gave a little bound so she could match her strides with Mistflower's.

"We were- uh, talking."

"I know that. About what?"

"Things."

"Such as?" Starpaw sighed, knowing that Mistflower would soon get bored of this game, and was rather irritated of it herself.

"Sand is going to be kitting soon."

"That's, good news for ForestClan, I guess."

"She's also more hostile acting."

"Well, now. You were on the territory."

"You asked me to find some catleaf! I had no idea-" Mistflower swept her tail.

"Enough!" she snapped, "Stop trying to pin the blame on some other cat, it's useless!"

* * *

 **LAME. I mean, I hope you enjoyed this! And remember, you always have to write bad stuff before you start the good stuff. And this was very... Bad. Anyways, I'm re-writing it, I hope! So stay tuned!**


	11. An Unfinished Challege for CloudClan

**Here's a challenge that I never finished! I got uninterested in it, so here it is.**

 **Stormflight's POV**

I padded through the crisp leaves on the patrol's route. The birch trees in the glen were towering over us, their foliage bright hues of reds, oranges, and browns. The path was full of the crunchy leaves, and the ferns' tendrils curled their way underfoot. Birdsong, my closest friend, was bouncing next to me.

"Shush!" I hissed, "Do you want all the Clans to hear you?" She shrugged.

"Have you seen Flamedapple lately?" she whispered back.

"No! Birdsong, just get your mind off of him for ONE SECOND, won't you?" I snapped.

She looked at me, and I sighed as we walked through the camp entrance, and Stonesky disbanded us with a wave of his tail. I shrugged, then padded into the warrior's den, and curled up in my nest. The dawn patrol was no easy feat, especially for a couple of new warriors like me and Birdsong. Birdsong, who had followed me in, sat in her nest too, but, instead of going to sleep, she was peeking outside. She waggled her tail excitedly.

"Ohh! It's him!" She rocketed out of her nest like there were thorns in it or she had to go to the Clearing or something. Reluctantly, I got up and followed her. She met the orange tabby tom, and licked his ear affectionately. He purred in response.

"Hello, Little Bird," he meowed in a silky tone, "It feels like forever since we've last been together."

"Oh, yes, Flamedapple." I watched, rather disgusted. Flamedapple was one of the most handsome toms I'd ever laid eyes on, and he knew it. He was basically the Clan's flirt, flitting from here to there, and finally resting on Birdsong. I silently thanked Starshine that they were nearly the same age, he only being a moon or two older than she was.

I cleared my throat, "So, Flamedapple, how was the hunting patrol?" He blinked, then looked around as if he hadn't known that they weren't the only ones within a hundred tail-lengths.

"What? Hu- Oh, Stormflight. It's just you."

"Yeah, it's _JUST_ me," I huffed.

"Oh, um, it was fine," he shifted uncomfortably, "Hey, Birdsong, I'll be back. I have to go to the Clearing." He turned, gave her one last affectionate lick, and trotted off to the trail.

"Stormflight! Look what you did!" Birdsong snapped.

"What? What'd I do?"

"You're the dumbest cat in FireClan if you don't know!"

"Oh, tha- Wait, I just asked him a question!"

"So?! You still chased him off!" Birdsong turned indignantly, "I'm going to hunt now. BYE."

"But Birdsong-" It was too late, she was out of hearing, and wouldn't have listened even if she could. I sighed, and turned to leave.

"Stormflight!" I turned to see who had spoken, then dipped my head in respect.

"Yes, Redstar?" The reddish-brown she-cat came over to me.

"I know we haven't had any apprentices since you and Birdsong were apprentices, so I need you to do this: You have to go and change the bedding in the warrior's den." My mouth hung open.

"But, but I-" She cut me off with a stern wave of her tail.

"I know Birdsong was supposed to do it, but I changed my mind last-minute, and so instead of hunting, you'll be doing this." I hung my head.

"Yes, Redstar," I mumbled.

"Good," her tone lightened, "I expect it to be better by nightfall." She glanced at the sky, the sun was hardly starting to rise. "You'd better hurry if you want to finish before the meal." She walked away, into the leader's den. I stared into the woven grass den. There were eight warriors. I would need a lot of grass and feathers for that. I sighed, defeated. Then I walked into the den, and started scraping out the bedding.

I wish I had had help, but everyone was either hunting or patrolling or guarding, and that left me here. Stuck doing _this._ I sighed, and thought about Birdsong and Flamedapple. She was my good friend, but she acted strange when he was around. I knew that they were planning on being mates, but even other cats I knew didn't act like this. I wished that I had been the one hunting, not her. I didn't want to scrape out smelly grass and feathers, I wanted to be out and free! Chasing prey! Making a difference for my Clan! I sighed. It would be a long day.

* * *

 **And that's it. More to come!**


End file.
